Kira x Cagalli: Alpha
by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan
Summary: 50 individual sentences dedicated to the lovable Kira x Cagalli pairing! [For LJ's 1sentence challenge]


Title: Kira x Cagalli (Alpha Set - 50 Sentence Challenge)  
Rating: PG-13 (Mention of sex)  
Pairing: Kira x Cagalli (Yes!)  
Notes: This is a challenge fic for the LJ community "1sentence". You have to write 50 sentences for a pairing based on different themes. So, I grabbed my favorite GS pairing (KiraCaga) and wrote this! Enjoy!

* * *

01 – Comfort 

They hadn't always been brother and sister, and they hadn't always been lovers, but they had always been one thing to each other: comfort.

* * *

02 – Kiss

Their first kiss had been quick, hot, and ended as soon as Athrun and Lacus walked through the door.

* * *

03 – Soft

Kira said that he absolutely loved the way that Cagalli washed her hair, "It also comes out feeling really soft, you know?"

* * *

04 – Pain

When he left her, saying that it could never possibly work, Cagalli felt more then pain, she felt the weight of death on her shoulders.

* * *

05 – Potatoes

"You're not eating them right!" she would tell him when they ate potatoes for dinner, "everyone knows that chives go best on potatoes!"; Kira would simply smile.

* * *

06 – Rain

She remembered the time it had rained when they went to Canada; he had covered her head with his jacket, and she had given him a kiss in return.

* * *

07 – Chocolate

When Cagalli made chocolate for Valentine's day, she made two batches: one for Athrun, the love of her life, and one for Kira, the love of her eternity.

* * *

08 – Happiness

When Kira and Cagalli found out about their sibling relationship, it was the true definition of destroyed happiness.

* * *

09 – Telephone

Cagalli didn't really like talking on the telephone; but she always giggled to herself when she thought of Kira wandering around the house, the phone tucked awkwardly between his shoulder and ear, trying to prepare dinner for them.

* * *

10 – Ears

When they made love, Kira always went straight for her ears, "Your ears are your best feature," he told her.

* * *

11 – Name

Their names were different, but they all knew the truth; there was no point in denying it.

* * *

12 – Sensual

Kira loved the way that Cagalli moved her body when she got into bed; it was as if she was being sexy and sensual without even trying.

* * *

13 – Death

'Kira can't be dead!' she had thought when she heard the news; 'It's just not possible that he's dead!'

* * *

14 – Sex

Kira had always worried about sex, because of their similar genes; Cagalli always told him to shove it and make love to her.

* * *

15 – Touch

All it would take was a soft touch from Kira to make Cagalli absolutely melt; she just loved the way his fingers felt on her skin.

* * *

16 – Weakness

"You don't have a weakness, do you?" he had asked her as they lay in bed one morning; she replied: "Of course I do. You."

* * *

17 – Tears

She had shed more tears over him then any other man; but she was nothing compared to her crybaby of a lover.

* * *

18 – Speed

"Such speed," she remarked when Kira got back from his run with the Freedom, "you've got to teach me sometime," she would say before Kira would place his arm around her and kiss her gently.

* * *

19 – Wind

Whenever they went to the beach, their hair would flow in the wind and get in each other's eyes; the two didn't mind much.

* * *

20 – Freedom

"That's one impressive machine," Cagalli would remark as she stared up at the foreboding Gundam; "Not as impressive as you," Kira would call down, and she would blush.

* * *

21 – Life

It wasn't as though she didn't have a life before she fell in love with him; she just didn't know how good life could be.

* * *

22 – Jealousy

He couldn't understand the feeling he got when Cagalli would kiss Athrun, or when Athrun would hold her hand; after all, wasn't jealousy out of the question?

* * *

23 – Hands

She threw a punch at him, only to have him catch it and open her palm, bringing it to his cheek and looking her in the eye, "It's all right…I promise."

* * *

24 – Taste

The taste of his kiss was sweet, and yet bitter in some way; she guessed that every girl that kissed her brother tasted that.

* * *

25 – Devotion

"You don't have to go," Cagalli would weep every time Kira left to return to Lacus and their children; "I'm sorry…I'm just devoted."

* * *

26 – Forever

"How long will you be with me?" Cagalli would ask Athrun, and he would reply: "My whole life", but Kira would always know the words to say: "Forever."

* * *

27 – Blood

Whenever he left the cockpit in a bloody mess, Cagalli tried not to look frantic, but it was no use; the next thing she knew she would be hugging him and sobbing away into his uniform.

* * *

28 – Sickness

"It's just a cold!" she would snap as she tried to leave for work, "I'm just fine!" and he would reply, "You should really stay in bed."

* * *

29 – Melody

Cagalli hadn't really gotten into music before she and Kira fell in love; he had danced with her as the soft music played, the melody even ringing through his kiss.

* * *

30 – Star

They wished on a star that they'd always be together; but they didn't need a star; they had their hearts.

* * *

31 – Home

He always had a surprise waiting for her at home: special dinner, rented her favorite movie, or a pair of black silk boxer shorts…

* * *

32 – Confusion

Cagalli had tried to tell herself that it was all just confusion between her and her brother; they couldn't actually be kissing, touching, and passionately loving one another; it was all just a misunderstanding.

* * *

33 – Fear

They were always afraid of one thing; it wasn't that they'd be found out, or that they would be hated by those they loved, but instead that they would one day be separated.

* * *

34 – Lightning/Thunder

There are some things that even Kira doesn't know about Cagalli, for instance: Kira was surprised when he found that Cagalli was actually afraid of lightning; he cuddled her into his arms and held her all night through the storm; he only learned the next morning that Cagalli was also a very good actress.

* * *

35 – Bonds

Cagalli often wondered about her relationship with Kira and Athrun: which bond was stronger; the one she had with her pure hearted boyfriend, or the secret one she had with her brother turned shameful lover?

* * *

36 – Market

"And the requests this Flay girl made are ridiculous!" she would say, staring at the list from the market; Kira was just watching her, smiling at the way her eyebrows furrowed when she got angry.

* * *

37 – Technology

With such advanced technology, it was indeed possible for Cagalli to have Kira's genes altered to make it safe for them to have a relationship, but it would never be right; they would always be stared at differently.

* * *

38 – Gift

"What am I to you?" she'd ask, and he'd reply, "My gift," only to have her respond with, "You're my God."

* * *

39 – Smile

His true smile was innocent, pure, and full of a true warmth and light; she could always tell when he was faking a smile.

* * *

40 – Innocence

Cagalli had never been exactly innocent, especially after her immense involvement in battles; but she had finally realized, waking up next to Kira, that she didn't even have a shred of innocence left.

* * *

41 – Completion

Without her, Kira just didn't feel complete; whenever he woke up before her, he'd just lie there, staring at her face, and thinking about how he had found his other half.

* * *

42 – Clouds

"That one looks like a deer," she'd say, only to have him remark that it looked more like a rabbit, "Yeah right, dummy."

* * *

43 – Sky

After the edge of outer space, Cagalli assumed nothing was left; Kira argued that there was something beyond the sky: them.

* * *

44 – Heaven

When Kira and she made love for the first time, Kira and Cagalli thought they had died and went to heaven, where no one could judge them, stare at them, or misunderstand them and the beautiful bliss they were experiencing.

* * *

45 – Hell

"Do you think I'm going to hell?" Kira had asked her abruptly once; she responded by kicking him in the shin and kissing him on the lips, "You're so stupid."

* * *

46 – Sun

Her favorite thing to do with Kira was watch the sun come up over the horizon; she said that it was as though each new sun rose beautifully just so they could see it together.

* * *

47 – Moon

"The Lunar Base?" Cagalli would snap at Kira when he would suggest a course of action, "No way! Too dangerous! Just sit back and let me handle things," she would say; Kira would just smile and watch her continue to think.

* * *

48 – Waves

He remembered how they had sat on the deck of the ship, watching the beautiful waves and talking amongst one another; he thinks he fell in love with her right then.

* * *

49 – Hair

She had once asked if he liked her hair cut so short; he responded that he liked her hair short; if she grew it longer, she'd just use it to tie him up in bed.

* * *

50 – Supernova

Cagalli had often thought to herself about Athrun; how he was such a shooting star; however, she then thought about Kira, "Now _he's _a supernova."

* * *


End file.
